Swan
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Oliver is hit with a wayward curse and it disrupts his animagus, leaving him human by day and swan by night. One day at school, Graham visits the lake, sees the swan and begins talking to it. Time goes by, Oliver begins to fall for an enemy. Problem is, he's human half a day and Graham doesn't know he confided in HIM. Will Graham learn his identity and still love Oliver? OW/GM
1. Deliberate Curse

**Hey you guys! Welcome to my new fic titled "Swan". It's inspired by the 1994 animated movie "The Swan Princess". It's not Disney but still a good flick from my childhood. I know a lot of you from my generation grew up watching it and for those who may not know or remember...ask someone or watch it for yourself. It's cute... I think it is, anyway. This story features Oliver Wood/Graham Montague as the main pairing. Percy/Marcus are the secondary. I may feature others in here...but I'll see once I progress. Those who have watched the movie, this fic does not feature an evil sorcerer trying to steal a kingdom or that bullshit. It's still magical, at Hogwarts and it's AU. This is a slash fic and will feature sexual content in later chapters. I've twisted the years and other instances to suit my liking...when do I not? **

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Any mistakes (spelling/grammatical/etc.) are mine alone! Also, anything that mirrors the Swan Princess belongs solely to the creators! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-Deliberate Curse<strong>

_~Wood Manor, Scotland, 2003.~_

"Now don't stray too far, Oliver. Lunch will be ready in a short while."

"Ok, Mum!" Six year-old Oliver replied to his mother as he ran outside to play.

Stepping out onto the doorway and looking to his right, the small Scot quickly meandered his way to the thick forest surrounding the manor like he did regularly. It was like any other day in the Wood home...Oliver would go play, his mother remained in the house to cook or entertain friends and his father would venture off to work since he was an auror. Same thing, nothing special really.

Speaking of Oliver's father, the man was currently lounging in his private study enjoying his day off. _'Hm, the Cannons hardly ever win games. It's surprising Chudley still manages to keep their team knowing how low they rank in the leagues...' _Cameron pondered as he read the current scores on the Quidditch page of the Daily Prophet.

Taking a sip of his early afternoon tea, the fireplace to his left was suddenly ablaze. A head with a weary scowl glared upon the auror. "Wood!"

"Yes, Darwin?" Cameron lazily replied to his superior.

"You're needed. We have a raid and the suspect we have been trailing finally made his appearance. He's within the vicinity and we need to move now!"

"Seriously? This is my day off. Can't some of the newbies take a crack at this one?"

"No, Wood. You're the only one with the ability to catch this guy. You'll have another day off later. Report to the town square immediately."

"Ugh, fine." Not wanting his superior to thoroughly ride his arse and potentially work him without a day off for the next several months, Cameron grudgingly grabbed his wand and hurried towards the door.

"Honey, where you going? Won't you at least stay for lunch?" "Sorry, Fiona. Got a raid. If we don't get him now, we won't."

"Ok..." she sighed as the door shut firmly in front of her.

"Alright, where is Ferguson? I'd like to return home." His partner, Auror Paige, replied "Over there, Ferguson's hidden in that cloak and he's heading right down the street."

Pulling out his wand, Cameron muttered "Let's get this over with."

Remaining inconspicuous, the team of aurors crept through the square in hopes of catching the criminal. The shaggy dirty-blonde haired man's eyes darted about, noticing a change in the air. Several 'strangers' were beginning to close in. Thinking quickly, he fired a 'Stunner' at the first auror to his left and fled, sparking a heated chase.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes and multiple apparitions later...<em>

"Damn it! We're losing him! Where is he going this time?!" Paige grit out irritably as they stood two long dirt roads away from the river.

"Wait...this is near your manor, Wood. Ferguson's mother lives next door to you, doesn't she?" Auror Hunter pointed out, perking Cameron's attention.

He facepalmed himself. "You're right, she does. Why the hell didn't we think of this sooner?"

"I don't know! I'm not the one who comes up with the plans!" Hunter bit back as they charged towards the Ferguson residence.

Arriving at a vine-covered brick house, the aurors ducked behind trees and watched as Ferguson headed inside, being welcomed by an older, short brown-haired woman. Giving a hand-signal, Cameron directed the team around the property. With Paige at his side, Auror Wood sauntered up to the front door and rapped on it, yelling "David Ferguson, this is Auror Wood! We have you surrounded! Surrender your wand and come out this instant! No one needs to get hurt!"

He waited, there was no response. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Come out or we're going in!" This time, the only response was a 'Stupefy' shot through the window, striking a younger auror. Instantly, Cameron and his team broke down the door and rushed inside, only to meet an all-out fight. Apparently, Ferguson had company.

Meanwhile, little Oliver was traipsing along the forest, kicking small rocks and swinging a stick half his size when he heard blasting noises and shouting in the near distance. Curious as to what the ruckus might be, the stocky brunette crawled over a log and ambled over to the site. His small jaw dropped when he saw his father hex one of the burlier assailants and bind him. ''Incarcerous!" A thick rope sprung forth and encircled the wounded dirty-blonde.

"David Ferguson, by orders of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you are under arrest on the charges of grand theft of a family vault, evading arrest, assault and battery of Gringotts employees...and assaulting an auror. Your arse won't be seeing the sun for a long time. Get up!'' Jerking the imprisoned man to his feet, Cameron started shoving him towards his wounded and partially-conscious cohorts.

"No! Let go of my son, you imbecile! I've read every single report on the case and you have no direct proof!" Ferguson's mother screeched, trying to reach her son.

"I'm sorry, ma'am...but there are multiple people who point him out as the aggressor."

"They were temporarily blinded! There's no possible way they could tell it was him!"

"Mrs. Ferguson, David's magical signature was found everywhere within the vault and on the victims, he is as good as guilty and that is the end of it! It's done! Now go home or I will arrest you for interfering with a Ministry investigation!" Cameron retorted angrily as he turned to escort the suspects.

Snarling, she stood back and averted her eyes towards the edge of the woods. The matron noticed a cute face poking out through the trees. It was the auror's son, Oliver. An idea struck the front of her mind._ 'Since you're taking the one thing I love away from me and making him suffer, I believe I'll do the same to your precious little wannabe Keeper. Oh no, I won't kill him...I have something better in mind.' _Raising her wand, she muttered a spell, aiming at Oliver.

Paige shouted ''Wood! Your son! Look out!"

Cameron whipped around at the mere mention of him and just as soon as he turned, a wave of yellow light flashed across the yard, striking the poor unsuspecting boy and sending him to the forest floor.

"OLIVER!" he howled, rushing over as fast as his legs could carry him. "Oliver! Oliver! Are you ok? Look at me! Wake up!" He softly patted Oliver's soft cheeks, trying to stir him but failing to get a response.

Seething and fearing the worst, the patriarch stormed back to the Ferguson house and jabbed his wand right into her neck. "You bitch! What did you do to my boy?! Answer me!"

She said nothing, only giving him a calm smile in return.

"Why you-"

"Don't!" Hunter stopped him in mid-strike. "You can testify against her later, Oliver needs you now. We've got this." Heeding his words, Cameron grabbed Oliver and his wife then apparated to St. Mungo's.

_At St. Mungo's in the Childrens' Ward..._

Two anxious parents were pacing back and forth, anticipating on word of their son's condition...and trying so hard not to think he was sent into a coma he possibly could never wake from.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wood?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Healer Stonewall. I've come to say that other than Oliver sustaining a few bruises and a tiny bump on the head, there is nothing else wrong with him."

Cameron, although relieved, raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A-Are you sure? I'm an auror and I know a multitude of curses and hexes...and this one that woman shot him with, I have never seen it before. Couldn't you check again?"

"I've triple-checked. I am positive nothing is wrong and Oliver is just fine. All he needs is a little rest. I think the perpetrator only used a type of Knock-back jinx to spite you. Just be happy she wasn't one who actually resorts to killing a child. He's ready for you to take him home."

Smiling, he led them to the examining room where a wide-eyed Oliver was fumbling with his blanket. Fiona hurried over and scooped him into her arms. "I am so glad you're all right. Dunno what I would've done if I lost you..."

"M' fine, Mummy...lemme go..'' Oliver whined, wanting to leave the boring room already.

Cameron smiled, absolutely thankful that his only son was going to be ok. _'Thank you Merlin for making sure Oliver wasn't totally injured. Although he evidently has a clean bill of health, why do I get the feeling something is off?'_

* * *

><p>At Wood Manor later on around sunset, Oliver finished his dinner and was heading upstairs to bathe before bed. "Don't forget to scrub behind your ears. I'll be up with fresh towels in a few minutes." Fiona shut the bathroom door as Oliver began to undress.<p>

_'I know I have to wash behind my ears...M' not a dum-dum..' _Oliver pouted his lower lip and lowered himself into the warm water. Through the window above the in-ground tub, the sun was steadily sinking, sending the Highlands into darkness. The moon began to rise.

Playing with a ball along the water's surface, Oliver's arms started tingling. ''Huh? Why am I so tingly?" he asked aloud as the foreign sensations spread down his torso to his lower extremities. One moment later, he found himself much smaller and floating. ''What?! Why am I so little?! Help! Help!'' he tried to call out but could not speak, only a loud squawking sort of noise came forth.

"Oliver! I'm back with the towels, freshly dri- oh Merlin!" Fiona unceremoniously dropped the pile of cotton and ran to fetch her husband.

"Fiona...what is it? I-what in the hell?" They stared with their mouths agape at the sight before them. Oliver was no longer in the tub playing with his rubber toy quaffle, instead, a small white bird was flapping around and making screech-purring sounds.

"Cameron, w-where is our boy?"

"Honey..I...I think this is him.." Cameron crept closer and sat down along the edge. ''I felt something was wrong...I knew there had to be something to that spell, I just knew it. The question is...what is it? Why is he a..uh..a swan?"

"I don't know...we can call someone in the morning. Remember Professor McGonagall? She knows more about animal transformation spells than anyone else."

Cameron rubbed his head in bewilderment. "I don't see why not. What do we have to lose?"

With the dawn's light, Cameron awoke from his perch beside the tub. Last night was a strange one. Oliver somehow turned into a swan and went crazy in the bath and he had to attempt calming the distraught boy..er...bird. Eventually, Oliver tired out and fell asleep on the floor. Since he was still in bird-form, Cameron decided to camp out there to make sure his son would be all right during the night. Also, he had no idea whether or not he would remain a swan the next morning. Averting brown eyes across the room, he saw Oliver was no longer a swan but human again. _'That's peculiar...what charm would cause a person to turn into an animal for one night and revert by day?' _He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Oliver's waist then picked him up and carried him off to his bed.

"Thank you so much for coming, Minerva. We didn't know where else to turn to."

Minerva smiled at her former students. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, what's the problem? You said it had something to do with an animal enchantment?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes. After the raid yesterday, Holly Ferguson hexed my boy with something, leaving him fine all day until he turned into a swan last night in the bath."

Minerva gazed upon them in curiosity. "A swan, you say? Is Oliver still in this form now?"

"No, that's the thing. When I woke up, he was human again. Like I told Fiona, I have no idea what spell makes a person a bird for a single night...I thought it would have been permanent."

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, McGonagall replied "Normally, hexes of that nature aren't permanent...but given the details...I will have to run a few tests."

Fiona retorted "Please, anything...we really want to know what's happening."

Accompanying them upstairs to Oliver's playroom, they opened to the door to see a joyful brunette flying around on his practice broom. "Oliver! Could you come here for a second? There's someone who'd like to speak with you."

"Um..ok!" Touching ground, he ambled over to his parents and their guest.

"This is our friend Minerva, darling. She's going to see why you turned into a swan." Fiona rubbed his small shoulders, speaking in a soothing tone. The stocky boy peered up at the matron with big chocolate brown eyes, watching her intimidating gaze.

"Hello, Oliver. I am going to wave my wand and run some tests on you, ok? I promise it will not hurt."

Oliver shrugged. "Ok.."

Waving her wand, Minerva cast the necessary diagnostic spells of the transfiguration criteria, scanning his magical core. A purple light re-emerged and shot back into her wandtip, the scan complete.

Minerva sighed, tucking her wand back into the holster. She beckoned them to the side. "It seems as though Oliver's animagus has been tampered with."

"Animagus?"

"It hasn't been that long since you were in my class, Cameron. You know what an animagus is."

"Well yes...but...but what I don't understand is how? How exactly was it tampered with...I obviously know it was by spell."

She replied "From what I could gather, this odd spell altered the animagus so that its possessor will be unable to consciously control it...meaning...they will not be able to turn at will. You said Oliver didn't become a swan until nightfall, so most likely...that's when his body will shift from a human-like state to a bird."

Cameron gazed at Oliver then returned to Minerva. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"At this point in time, no...there's not. Our magical cores and animagus forms are connected as a whole and are quite finicky in allowing someone to tamper with them. Past attempts of deep experimentation resulted in the person either remaining as their animagus or being unable to turn at all and disrupting their core...which can seriously injure the human. It is an extreme gamble and not many are willing to risk it."

Fiona uncharacteristically groaned. "Oh no...so there is nothing we can do? Oliver is stuck changing into a swan?"

"Unfortunately."

"Cameron, what are we going to tell him? How can we possibly tell our son that he can never be a professional Keeper? How can we honestly destroy his dreams and crush his spirit all in one go?"

"I don't know, dear...but we can't just lie to Oliver. We can't allow him to be playing at night when he happens to turn. He will get hurt and most likely it'll kill him. You know how rough this game can be and I will not lose my son to it."

Minerva took this chance to interject. ''If it's any consolation, Oliver can still play when he attends Hogwarts...our games never exceed daylight. Also, you need to remember that Oliver still has a human mind when he changes so he can communicate...but not in human vocals."

"I guess you do have a point..." Fiona commented, sadly watching her son resume playing from across the room.

"Until then, we'll have to adjust. It's no problem..we'll teach him how to abide by a strict schedule, come up with some means of communication. We can do this...as soon as we figure out how."

"I'm sure you will. You were always resourceful, Cameron. And you have yet to find an obstacle you couldn't overcome."

He gave her his trademark Wood grin. "That's true."

"Then my work here is done. If there are any problems, you alert me at once." "Will do."

Waving goodbye, Minerva went on her way. Fiona turned to her husband. "You sound rather sure of yourself..."

"I have to be for us and him. I can't have Oliver thinking all hope is lost, now can I?"

"I suppose not.."

"There is one thing I'm a little uh...uneasy about."

"And that would be...?"

A comical whiny look appeared upon the auror's face. "Why did his animagus have to be a swan? That's a bloody girly bird! Why couldn't it have been something more masculine like a lion or a bear...or a dog?! Hell, I would have been happy if it was a squirrel...but a SWAN? Come on..."

Fiona started chuckling. "Like you said, we'll have to adjust. And that means you'll have to get used to his feminine animagus."

"As long as we don't tell anybody..."

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think so far? Yeah...I listened to the sound a swan makes and that's really the best way I can put it for you to picture. Oliver's swan form at 6 is basically a smaller version of a mute swan (they're actually not mute like their name!). Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, I did format the story differently...what do you think? Is this easier for you to read?<strong>


	2. A Lion and A Swan

**Hey there! This is the A/N in which I need you to pay close attention regarding Oliver's speech.**

''...blah...'' **:Oliver's regular speech. It's in regular font.**

_'...blah...'_ : **Oliver's thoughts. It's in italics.**

**''-...blah...-''** **:Oliver's swan speech. It is solely in bold print. The thoughts will remain plain and in italics.**

**It's going to be like this throughout unless I say otherwise. In regards to chapter three, you will need to read the next top A/N.**

**Oliver is now a first year in this chapter!**

**Also, anything beginning/ending with a ~* is a memory!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- A Lion and A Swan<strong>

_~Five years later, Oliver...now age eleven. Location: Hogwarts Express.~_

Oliver stared silently outside his window, watching the rain droplets slide slowly down the glass. Today was his first time leaving home in years. Ever since he was cursed, Oliver wasn't allowed to go anywhere overnight unless he was accompanied by a parent...and it sucked. Immensely. Many times had Oliver wanted to venture to a sleepover with the kids from his town but all his hopes were dashed once the sun went down and he grew feathers. Oh yes, once his parents learned his diagnosis...they relayed it to him. He was going to be a human by day and a swan by night for the rest of life...or until some miracle innovation in magical science emerges...whichever was more likely. So, this means there were no sleepovers, no nighttime outings with anyone outside the immediate family and absolutely no professional Quidditch. They had night games so that was out of the question. Sadly, that detail was what made poor little Oliver cry. His small heart shattered into a thousand pieces in learning he'll never become a star Keeper for Puddlemere United.

He remembered the consoling words his father told him afterwards. ~*_''Don't fret, my big man. You can still play at school. I know you will be the best Keeper Hogwarts has ever seen. You'll knock those quaffles right back into their guts for me, won't you?" _

_Little Ollie nodded, wiping a stray tear from his cheek._

_"Excellent. When you make the team, I'll be sure to watch your first game. Win or lose, you'll make me proud...but try to win...it's always feels better when you win." _

_Oliver giggled as his father tickled his ribs, cheering him up.*~_

Oliver smiled somewhat softly at the memory. His father always knew what to say to make him feel better. He still does. So after that day, Oliver did slip into a temporary depression but as with nearly every child, they grow out of their sadness once something else grabs their attention. Gradually, he went on with his life...of course...alongside tweaking his daily routine and working with his parents in devising a means of communication. It took some time, eventually becoming a success. Like a trained animal, he could spell out words by pointing out letters, give a 'yes' or 'no' response with one to two beak taps and move his head to nod or shake for an answer.

Unfortunately, he still had to keep this entire ordeal a secret. His father, the auror, suggested it would be best because he's made a lot of enemies and they would not hesitate to use Oliver's handicap against him. Fine, he could do that but there will be difficulty...what with several hundred students and the unknown number of boys he'll be sharing a room with once he's sorted.

_'Maybe I'll get lucky and I'll be the only Gryffindor boy in my year...the less people I have to share with, the less chance they'll know my secret.' _Oliver nervously hoped as he twiddled his thumbs.

The compartment door slid open unexpectedly and a boy his age with curly red hair and large horn-rimmed glasses timidly stepped through. "Um...is it ok if I sit here? There really isn't any other room."

Sensing he was a non-threatening being with a kind freckled face, Oliver shrugged with a smile. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He took a seat across the welcoming Scot.

"My name's Oliver Wood and it's my first year. What's your name?"

The redhead replied "Percival Weasley, Percy for short. It's my first year too."

"What house do you think you'll be in? My mum and dad were Gryffindors."

"I think I'll make Gryffindor like the rest of my family...my brothers Bill and Charlie are already here.." they carried on this way for the rest of the train ride and arrived at Hogwarts three hours later. Thankfully, Dumbledore rearranged the time schedule beforehand so that Oliver's secret won't be found out and he'll be safe come nightfall.

Before the Welcoming Feast, the flood of newbies were sorted one by one, each of the four houses gaining approximately the same amount of boys and girls for their first years. Oliver made it into Gryffindor and as expected, Percy continued the legacy. In their dorm, Oliver was settling in while the six others...yes..._six_ _other boys_...were getting themselves situated. Through the window in the Tower, the sun was disappearing fast. Only a golden reddish-orange line stretched across the horizon.

_'Any moment now...' _Oliver quickly dove underneath the scarlet duvet and closed the bedcurtains around him.

"Going to bed already, Oliver? It's still a tad early."

He peered through at his bespectacled room-mate. "I'm kinda tired and besides...class comes early, y'know?"

"Oh...ok. Well, you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Percy." Once the sun completely vanished, Oliver covered his head and the tingling sensations cascaded over him.

Two hours pass and now everyone was asleep, all except Oliver. He couldn't sleep._ 'There's a window over there...I think I'll fly tonight. Just gotta make sure no one else can see me...'_

Carefully poking his feathered white head out of the curtains, Oliver listened to the soft breathing and sleep-muttering of his room-mates. With a delicate grace, he propelled himself from the bed and waddled over towards the window and searched for the latch.

_'Got it..'_ Unhooking the tiny metal piece, Oliver perched onto the windowledge, spread his wings and took flight. He surveyed the castle from a hundred feet in the air, eyeing the moonlit grounds shaded in darkness.

_'Wow...this place is bigger than I thought. What does it look like inside at night? Can I sneak in through a hallway?' _

Gliding several minutes more, the swan finally found what he was looking for. There was an entrance that led to the corridors. Making a soft landing, Oliver began waddling down the empty torch-lit hall, watching the flame shadows dance across the walls and figures in the portraits snooze contentedly.

_'Oh this is so cool! Look at everything! I have got to sneak out more often...huh?' _A sudden rustle and a swish sounded a few yards away from Oliver. Two red eyes and a slight 'mrrrow' echoed as the creature stalked closer. From Bill's description, Oliver was staring down Mrs. Norris, Filch's faithful feline companion. And apparently...she was in the mood for a hunt.

_'No! Oh no! No no no no no! She's gonna eat me!' _Oliver fearfully let out a swan squawk hoping someone will hear. Mrs. Norris was just about to pounce when the 'clack-clack' of boots stilled behind him. The cat stopped her charge abruptly and ran off into the night. Oliver wobbled around and looked up at his savior. Professor McGonagall held a firm expression as she tapped her foot. Oliver shrank beneath her gaze.

''Mr. Wood...you do realize you're out past your bedtime?" The swan shuffled from one webbed foot to the other like a scolded child in trouble.

''And you've also taken it upon yourself to have a midnight flight...and almost became a snack in the process. You're very lucky I found you, young man. Alright...it's time for you..."

She stooped down, gently picked Oliver up and started walking.

"...to go to bed. I'll escort you personally. Don't give me that look...your father told me you'd probably pull a stunt like this. I do have to give you some credit...you managed it without drawing attention..''

* * *

><p>Several months fly by and Oliver adjusted well to his new surroundings. Other than Percy, he made a large circle of friends and was getting along with them. Oppositely, he's made a few enemies...one in particular by the name of Marcus Flint, a rather tall and bulky first year Slytherin. A series of rude comments exchanged and purposefully scaring Percy set the Scot off and their rivalry began from there. In mention of Percy, the inquisitive Weasley still had yet to figure out Oliver's secret. In all honesty, he has wondered on occasion why Oliver would be the first to turn in for bed and never stayed out past dark. Given his outgoing personality, Percy figured Oliver would surely sneak out with some of his popular buddies. Nope...not exactly.<p>

Tonight in the first-year boys' dorm, Percy was tossing and turning in his four-poster bed. Of all days to stay awake, it had to be a Friday night...one of the holiest of weekdays...besides Saturday.

_'Really? Ugh, why can't I sleep? I've been doing fine and I don't have a test until Thursday...' _He opened his eyes completely and stared at the top of his canopy until a distinct rustling sounded from the bed next to him. Poking his curly mop outside, he saw it was coming from Oliver.

_'I guess Oliver can't sleep, either. Maybe I can go see if he'd like to talk...then hopefully we'll tire ourselves out.' _

Quietly, Percy padded over to his mate's bed, whispering "Oliver? Hey...it's me...are you ok?"

He pulled back the curtains expecting to see a turning body but to his surprise, it was smaller and had...white feathers. The bird ceased its movement and froze, locking shocked brown eyes with sapphire blue.

"W-Wh-Where..." Percy stopped, catching himself from panic. He grabbed his wand and quickly cast a 'Silencio' around the bed. He crawled inside and stared at the bird cowering into the pillows.

"Where...Where is Oliver? What have you done to him? Wait...what am I doing? I'm talking to a bloody swan...they can't talk back. I have got to see Professor McGonagall...she needs to know Oliver is missing.."

Before he could leave, the swan squawked and nipped at his pajama shirtsleeve. '**'-I'm not missing, Percy! I'm right here!-'' **To Percy, it was only a combination of hissing and screechy noises. He stopped and stared at the bird.

"Hey...let me go!" The swan adamantly shook its neck, mimicking a 'no'.

Percy stared, lowering his arm. "You...you understand me?"

It nodded. "Oh Merlin...ok um...do you know where Oliver is?" It nodded again, fluttering its wings.

"Can you take me to him?" It shook its head no.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

**''-I can't take you 'cause I'm right here.-'' **Waddling over towards the upper right bedpost, Oliver dragged the scarf with the initials 'OCW' embroidered into the cloth and pointed his beak at it.

Percy watched him, scrunching his face. "Wait...are you telling me that you're Oliver?" The swan tapped his beak once for yes.

"I see...so that tap means yes?"

Oliver nodded and laid his white head on Percy's knee. The redhead found the gesture oddly affectionate...attributing it as a plea to believe him. "Ok, if you're really Oliver...where did I get a bruise when I tripped earlier from one of Flint's pranks?''

_'That's easy...' _the swan moved his head over to Percy's right knee and gently grazed his beak along the large dark bruise hidden underneath blue cloth.

Percy winced as it was still slightly tender and sighed. "So you are Oliver. How are you stuck in this...this body?"

The swan ruffled his wings and slumped further onto the mattress. Percy gingerly touched the white plumage along Oliver's 'shoulder'.

''You can tell me all about it tomorrow...um..after breakfast, ok?" Oliver answered with a soft near-purr and he took it as a yes.

* * *

><p>At Gryffindor table the next morning, Percy was carrying on with breakfast as Oliver contemplated the explanation to his...well, whom he considered his best friend. <em>'Can I trust Percy with my secret? I mean...I know he's not a blabbermouth because he hardly talks to anyone but me. I guess I can...I don't really have anyone else. I just hope he helps me..' <em>

Swallowing his last gulp of pumpkin juice, Oliver and Percy meandered out to the courtyard. "So, how long has this been going on...you turning into a swan?"

Oliver replied, taking a seat on a stone bench. "Five years now."

Percy nodded. "How did this happen? Was it a curse of some kind?"

"Yeah. It all started when I was out playing one day in the forest right near my neighbor's. I heard a bunch of loud noise and it turned out my dad was fighting a bad guy...well...a bunch of bad guys with his team. My dad's an auror, as you know...and once they apprehended the suspect, the guy's mum got pissed and once she saw me watching, she hit me with some curse that altered my control over my animagus."

Percy returned thoughtfully "I see. I know an animagus is the animal form a human can take from extensive practice...which is way beyond the skill of a first year...and a person cannot choose their animagus. You also have to be registered. All right, so I can believe that this curse allows you to turn into a swan, albeit against your will, and you can do whatever you want?"

"Well...kinda...a bird can't do too much...I can fly and talk with other animals when I do turn at night. I dunno why it's always at night...I guess it has something to do with the spell...and truthfully...I'm not registered."

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Only if people find out about it and I'm a minor...and from what Dumbledore says, the circumstances of my changing were out of my control and there's nothing really the Ministry can do...if they found out about it."

Percy's eyes widened at this inside information. "Dumbledore knows?"

"All the professors do and they don't see why they should interfere since I am in a safe place most of the year and I'm under surveillance at home. You know, McGonagall's the one who diagnosed me when this all started."

"Wow...is there really any chance that you can get this fixed so you will have eventual control?"

Oliver shook his head. "No...they have yet to find a way. From what McGonagall said, our magical cores and animagus forms are connected and they are very uh..difficult to mess with. And those who've experimented with them, the results didn't end well...some stayed as their animagus or were hurt pretty badly so that's why people are wary operating on them."

"Whoa...I had no idea it could be that complicated. How will you manage once you get a job after graduation?"

"I'll think of something. Dad has connections up at the Ministry. As for a life in between...I'll just have to do it by day."

Percy frowned at the slight dismal gleam in Oliver's eyes. He felt bad for his friend...his prospects being somewhat limited, maintaining a human form only from sunup to sundown, hell...Percy even wondered how Oliver would manage to keep a steady intimate relationship if _this_ happens every night. Nevertheless, he thought his life was difficult...coming from a rather poor family and all. Oliver did have it worse in those regards.

"Will you, Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me keep my secret?"

Percy reassured the Scot with a smile. "I sure will. This stays between us...and the professors. I promise." Oliver returned it by pulling the redhead into a side hug.

"Thanks, mate. You don't know how much this means to me." _'I knew you became my best friend for a reason...' _

"You're welcome, Oliver. Hm...uh..I hope I'm not being mean here...but you animagus is kinda girly."

Oliver flushed lightly. "Yeah...I know. It's not my fault...Dad wished it would have been something more manly. Mum thinks it's because I'm sweet, kind, graceful on a broom...and 'cause I'm pretty."

Percy laughed "You're funny..."

Oliver grinned "I know.."

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's adorable as a swan, isn't he? I think so. XD Oh, and I'm posting chapter three so I can get it out of the way...I'm also working on my other fics so...I hope this is enough to tide you over until the next update.<strong>


	3. Flitwick's Fun Charm

**Remember when I said to pay attention to the top A/N, well..please do. There will be song lyrics featured later in this chapter and here's clarification for the arrangement.**

**''...blah...'' is still regular character speech.**

**'...blah...' is still thoughts.**

**As for the song...**

_~''...blah..."~ _**is Oliver's singing. That is in only italic.**

**~''...blah..."~ is Graham's singing. That is only in plain bold font. (After Oliver's first set of lyrics, he's right after him)**

**The lyrics set in both bold AND italic, that is the both of them simultaneously. Like so-** _**~''...blah..."~**_

_**Extra notice: In my imagination, even though the character has a British accent; Graham's speaking and singing vocals are that of Howard McGillin's (speaking and singing voice of Prince Derek in The Swan Princess!...for those who've watched it know what I'm referring to. And that man has one hell of a voice.) Please see bottom A/N for more info...for those who care. :P**_

**(Oliver's now in Sixth Year!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three-Flitwick's Fun Charm<strong>

_~Five years later, Oliver now age sixteen. Sixth Year.~_

"Hey Perce! Did you get those notes in History? I kinda zoned out." Oliver asked, running to catch up with his best mate, prefect Percy Weasley in the crowded corridor.

Percy rolled his eyes and retorted with a hint of firmness in his voice. "Yes, I did. You should have when he was giving his lecture the first time."

"Awww...but you know how boring Binns is...you can't just sit there and stay awake while he drones on and on and on and on...I don't know how you do it, Percy. Do you take some sort of stimulant?"

"No, I do not...most of the time." Even the 'perfect Prefect' gets drowsy sometimes. Binns is a bloody ghost who doesn't realize he's dead...or so many assumed.

"Can I copy them later? Pleeeaaase?" Oliver pleaded, giving him those big puppy brown eyes that melted half the population, both boys and girls...mostly the girls. If one could see the look he was giving Percy right now, they would be in pieces.

Percy sighed, giving in. "Fine. You may borrow them later, but be sure to return them once you're finished."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

Percy shook his head mirthfully at the handsome bloke. Oh yeah, Oliver was quite attractive. In fact, the past five years have been very kind to the Scot. Oliver shot up a foot and now stands at six feet-two inches. His skin is a warm golden tan from all the years out on the Pitch and he's built from head to toe in lean muscle. Add that to his deep Scottish brogue, already-established popularity and charismatic personality...you'd have a perfect man. The only real visible downside is that he's a tad...no...quite obsessed with Quidditch. In third year, Oliver became Keeper of the Gryffindor team and yes, his father did attend his first game...and they won effortlessly. In his fifth year, Oliver took over as Captain and ruled with a firm hand. As for the opposite team, Flint's rule was more like a dictatorship. He became Captain of the Slytherin team in his fifth year too. That made their rivalry worse...it resulted in near or all-out brawls on the pitch, corridors, everywhere else... and they've come close to breaking each other's hands whilst shaking them before the start of a match.

"Will you at least promise to start paying attention more often? You can't afford to fall behind. NEWTS are only a year away, you know."

"I do, don't remind me."

"Yeah, Wood...wouldn't want you to fall behind and remain here another five years, huh?" Flint rudely commented, sauntering past them with most of his posse- - Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington, Miles Bletchley, Terence Higgs, and Lucian Bole. They snickered, watching the Keeper frown heavily.

Oliver scowled. ''Please. The only one who'd probably stay here another five years is you...and we all know how that won't be difficult whatsoever."

As the numerous students stopped to watch, Flint narrowed his icy blue eyes and snarled "You better watch it, Wood."

Oliver snorted, glaring up at the hulking six foot-seven Chaser. "Or what, you retarded troll?"

Percy muttered "Oh god, Oliver no...not that word!"

Within seconds, Flint lunged and roughly shoved Oliver, leaving him to return to the favor. Percy tried to force himself in between them. As much as he wanted to avoid potential injury, it was his duty as Prefect to keep peace between students.

"Oliver, stop! Marcus! Please! No!..." he put his hands on the vastly stronger man's chest, attempting to calm his raging Slytherin boyfriend in between moving fists and loud cheering from the crowd. Marcus slowed his movements immediately once Percy was up on him. Oliver was in midstrike, just about to accidentally hit the thinner-framed Lion until Graham Montague, Slytherin Prefect and Chaser...stepped in, caught Wood's fist and moved him away from Flint. "That is enough! Fight's over! Disperse now!"

Loud groaning was heard as the excitement was shut down. "Real smart, Wood. Almost strike your best friend. Lucky for you I was here...if you hit Weasley, Flint would have put you through the wall and I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Oliver jerked his hand away, snapping back "Shut up! I wouldn't have hurt him."

Graham raised a thick dark eyebrow, returning smoothly "From where I was standing, you would have. Anyway, twenty-five points from Gryffindor for causing a major disruption in the halls."

"Twenty-five?! Major disruption?! Oliver wasn't the one who started it! Get your facts straight, you stupid bat!" Angelina Johnson twittered angrily towards her enemy Chaser.

"Run your mouth further and it will be fifty. If memory serves me correct, Gryffindor is the last in house points this month."

"Let it go, Angie..." Katie whispered as she dragged her friend away with Alicia in tow.

"Bloody git.." Oliver snipped.

"Oliver...please...no more." Percy pleaded then turned to Marcus. "You shouldn't have went after him."

Marcus retorted irritably and with a very slight hurt tone ''Well, you heard him use _that_ word. You know what that does to me."

Percy ran his hand gently across Flint's jaw, soothing the fuming beast inside. "I know...and you have to learn to ignore it. You can't just fight everyone who calls you..._that_. It'll only lead to trouble. You also know this means I have to take points from Slytherin as well."

"Really?"

"It's only fair...and you did put your hands on Oliver first."

Marcus lowered his eyes to the ground. Percy whispered, guiding Flint's face to his. "Come now, it won't be that bad. You guys are admittedly still leading and besides...I can make you feel _much _better tonight."

Ethereal ice-blues brightened at that. "You will?"

"Count on it. I'll even do that thing you like..."

"Heh heh..please do.."

"Oh god, can we move on already?" Oliver grit out at the display. Flint was just about to respond until Percy silenced him with a quick kiss.

"He's right. We have to get to Charms. I'll see you there." Marcus grumbled "See you.."

Percy and Oliver started heading off to Charms. "Honestly, Perce...I still can't fathom why you insist on dating Flint. Flint! Of all people.."

"There is more to him than what everyone sees. He really is quite wonderful and sweet.."

Oliver scoffed. "Feh...as sweet as a Blast-Ended Skrewt. You should have just let me smash him."

"Now that wouldn't have gotten us anywhere...and it was your fault for calling him 'troll'. You know that hurts his feelings."

"Flint has feelings?"

Percy's glare shut him up.

'_Better not push it...Percy can be rather feisty when it comes to him.' _

As Oliver headed down the hall with Percy, Montague stared after the Keeper. A sad sigh escapes his lips. _'I hate how with every instance that we meet...there is always animosity of some sort. For one moment, can't we speak as civil human beings so maybe we'll have a chance to know what's beneath? Heh...why do I ask? I know I won't have a chance in hell with you. You're always stuck amongst your Gryffindor brethren...the Slytherin-hating brood. If Percy isn't by your side, then it's those infuriating twins and Jordan or the banshees. Don't forget the other women who flock to you like desperate, drooling whores. It's sickening. You should be with someone who sees you as more than a gorgeous Quidditch player...because honestly...that's really all they see. They don't bother to know more or even want to. You may not believe it, but I know...I watch them.' _

"Oi, Montague! You coming or what?" Warrington called out to the Chaser. Snapping out of his musing, Graham silently slithered after them.

* * *

><p>"Hello, everyone! Happy Friday!" Professor Flitwick cheerfully twittered atop his podium. Various choruses of ''Happy Friday", "Whatever..." "Yeah..." and the like sounded across the room.<p>

"Aw, now I know you have to be more enthusiastic than that...it's almost the weekend. Sheesh...teenagers...well..anyway, I have a particularly fun lesson in store for you today. We're going to learn a type of Caterwauling charm that forces the person to sing whatever song that stood out most to them in their lives. It could be a song from any particular book, band or even a muggle movie or television show. I see few of you sneering and rolling your eyes...there will be no ill talk of muggle entertainment. It's everywhere you go and you're bound to come across it some time in your life...get over it. There is a chance many of you may favor the same song. To demonstrate this little dandy, I will need two volunteers since I'm wanting to test that theory."

Flitwick gazed about, lazily waving his wand to choose the lucky participants. Small black eyes settled on two boys in particular. _'I don't choose them often...they'll be perfect.' _"Mr. Wood, Mr. Montague...if you two would please come to the front."

Oliver shrugged as he shut his book and stood. Graham glided ahead. They took their place in front.

"Ahh...wonderful. Now you two face each other like so..." he guided them to stand face to face. "Alright, students...pay close attention. "

With a swish and flick, Flitwick uttered aloud "Electus melum!*''.

* * *

><p>Background music filled the air and the duet commenced. Oliver began the first set, surprising the population before him...<p>

_"~If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today_

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

_Derek, you and I were meant to be..._

_Far longer than forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like you're here with me although we're far apart.~"_

**"~Far longer than forever**

**As constant as a star**

**I close my eyes and I am where you are~"**

_"~As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakable bond~"_

**"~Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond~"**

**"~Far longer than forever~"** "(_~Far longer than forever~)_"

**"~I swear that I'll be true~" **"_(~I swear that I'll be true~)_"

**_"~I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you~"_**

**_"~Far longer than forever_**

**_Like no love ever known_**

**_And with your love I'll never be alone~"_**

_"~Far longer than forever...~"_

**"~Much stronger than forever...~"**

_"~And with your love, I'll never be alone.~"_

* * *

><p>As the background music ceased, Oliver and Graham stared at each other in shock. Flitwick clapped and cheered.<p>

"Absolutely splendid, boys! Who knew that we had such talent in our class! Have you considered joining my choir? If not, you should...I could always use some fresh voices. Thank you both for the display. You may return to your seats."

Graham and Oliver obeyed and reclaimed their seats in awkward silence, ignoring the passing stares of amazement at their previously unknown musical talents. Of course, Percy and Montague's pals didn't seem too shocked. They knew them better than most. Professor Flitwick spoke further about a range of vocal charms before leaving the others to practice.

While Percy practiced with some Ravenclaw, Oliver pondered to himself. _'What the hell just happened? Montague and I sung the same song from that muggle movie. How did HE know it? Matter of fact...how did he manage to watch a movie? I thought Slytherins were vehemently against anything muggle..' _

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah, Katie?"

The blonde Chaser grinned "Think you could let me practice on you? I wanna hear you sing again." The girls surrounding her chirped along in encouragement. "Yeah! Come on!" "Please?" "Your voice is amazing..."

Oliver smiled bashfully. "Well...why not? Fire away."

Across the room, Graham absentmindedly flipped through his book, paying absolutely no attention to the various off-key sounds...of course there were some rather talented ranges such as his own. Percy and Flint were an example, so was Miles Bletchley, interestingly enough. He was more focused on the undeniably romantic song they just happened to perform in front of the entire class. It struck a chord deep within the Snake, simultaneously twisting his heart and strengthening the sadness already there. _'Don't get your hopes up. That duet meant nothing to him and he sees it as a pointless charm from Flitwick.' _

He inwardly sighed. _'That was the closest I'll ever get to Oliver without fighting. I wish that just by a stroke of good fortune...that someday you and I could find a way to get along.'_

Packing up at the end of class, Graham observed Oliver leaving with his followers, still being praised for his voice and politely turning down the idea of entertaining the common room as if it were a nighttime cabaret. _'Honestly...give the bloke a break.' _

Percy eyed Montague from his seat, throwing his bag over his thin shoulder. Those dark blue eyes of the Snake were steadily locked upon the Keeper until he too vacated the room. _'What was that all about? He kept staring...hmm...could he? It's sort of how Marcus and I started out. I can't jump ahead, people are allowed to figuratively bore holes into a person without actually having to like them. No matter how annoying it is. Still...can't exactly dismiss my gut feeling.'_

* * *

><p><strong>*"Electus melum" :"Chosen song"<strong>

**"Far Longer Than Forever" lyrics are from the Swan Princess movie (1994) and are the property of the songwriter(s)/movie creators/the animation franchise that owns it. To make sure they were correct, I got them off any website you see on Google.**

**Yes! I had to go there! How could I NOT include the best song out of that entire movie?! I thought it was a perfect duet for them...you know..to get the suspicion rolling? Anyway, thank you to those who are still reading this story! **

**As for the info on Howard McGillin: He is an actor (tv, stage and screen) and professional vocalist. He is also known as the world's longest-running phantom in Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. Howard was the Phantom for over 2,000 performances and the last he gave as the Phantom was in July of 2009...which makes me sad because I would have loved to have seen him perform. Just thought I'd tell you!** **:)**


End file.
